Condannato a vivere
by Ida59
Summary: La disperazione di un uomo che vuole solo morire, ma è condannato a vivere per rimpiangere un sogno arso nel rogo delle sue colpe.


**Condannato a vivere**

Autore: Ida59 (31 Ottobre – 8 Novembre 2006).

Beta-reader: nessuno.

Tiopologia: one-shot

Censura: Per tutti.

Genere: Introspettivo, Drammatico, Triste.

Personaggi: Severus Piton, Silente

Pairing: Severus/Personaggio Originale

Epoca: HP 6° anno con un lungo flash-back della notte del 31/10/81

Riassunto: La disperazione di un uomo che vuole solo morire, ma è condannato a vivere per rimpiangere un sogno arso nel rogo delle sue colpe.

… _Senza più lacrime per poter piangere i miei rimpianti, senza più lacrime per poter lavare via i miei rimorsi e le mie colpe._

_Condannato a vivere e a ricordare un sogno, senza più essere capace di sognare…_

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale di Lys e della bambina, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Note: Scritta per il 10° Contest del "Severus Piton Fan Forum", sul tema "La notte di Halloween", con Severus Piton personaggio principale, ovviamente!

Questa fiction fa parte delle raccolte "In difesa di Severus Piton" e "Dalle lacrime al sorriso".

Laraccolta** "In difesa di Severus Piton" **è composta da:

"Solo il mio dovere"

"Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici"

"Non era odio"

"Scelte"

"Maschere di sangue"

"Luci e ombre del cristallo – _ovvero_ – La studentessa"

"Condannato a vivere"

"Riflessi di sangue"

"Brindisi per un amico"

"Sfumature di sorriso"

"Premio di mezzanotte"

"Un sogno nell'oscurità"

"Forza e resistenza del cristallo – _ovvero_ – L'innamorata"

La raccolta **"Dalle lacrime al sorriso**" è composta da:

"L'ultima lacrima"

"Condannato a vivere"

"Sfumature di sorriso"

**Condannato a vivere**

Il vento soffia feroce contro i piccoli vetri ancora bagnati dall'ultima tempestosa pioggia, lacrime furiose di un uomo che non sa più piangere, da troppi anni.

Mi stringo nel mio nero mantello: ho freddo come non mai, in questa triste ed eterna notte, ma non riaccenderò il fuoco della speranza nel camino del mio sotterraneo.

Le possenti mura di Hogwarts mi proteggono dal vento, ma non dai ricordi e dai sogni perduti del mio passato.

Anche oggi l'ho fissato, anche oggi aveva gli occhi verdi, anche oggi mi ha condannato a vivere, in questa monotonia di dolore, dove ogni giorno è uguale all'altro, in un presente infinito, dove non c'è alcun futuro, se non nell'attesa che il mio destino, finalmente, si compia.

Odio in cambio dell'amore e morte al posto della vita.

La mia vita.

Ciò che ne è rimasto.

Ciò che io, con le mie colpe, ne ho fatto.

L'Oscuro è là, oltre l'oscurità, nell'oscurità.

Lui è il mio odio e la mia morte.

Lui è la tenebra che oscura la mia vita.

Qui ci sono solo io.

Con i dolorosi rimpianti di sogni perduti.

Non ho più la forza di lottare, in questa notte silenziosa in cui il vento dei ricordi sibila nel mio cuore: guardo il cupo colore di sangue della brace che si estingue nel camino e mi arrendo ai ricordi di quella lontana notte di Halloween in cui sono morto, quasi quindici anni fa.

_**Monotonia**_

_La calda e opaca cenere _

_include l'umidità esterna._

_Ricordiamo, vita mia, _

_i nostri pensieri fino al rimpianto._

_Il vento simbolico soffia più freddo_

_contro i vetri bagnati._

_I nostri cuori, ahimè!, si sentono più vecchi _

_mentre cercano di vivere ancora una volta._

_La notte ferisce. La rossa brace _

_tende a un rosso più caldo!_

_Ahimè! Quando ricordo _

_vorrei poter dimenticare._

_Quali vaghe e fredde folate entrano _

_nella mia anima come da una porta!_

_La mia anima è il centro vivo_

_dei sogni che non ci sono più._

_La brace sobbalzi ancora di più! _

_Più ancora si avvicini il fuoco!_

_Com'è facile ricordare _

_quando la memoria vuoI dire rimpianto!_

_Il vento umido è alto_

_attorno ai miei pensieri solitari._

_I miei occhi non si allontanano dal fuoco,_

_le mie labbra sussurrano un vago nome._

_Spostate inutilmente quella brace! _

_Tutta la nostra anima è rimpianto._

_Rimpianto di ciò che ricordiamo _

_e rimpianto di ciò che dimentichiamo._

_O freddo e selvaggio soffiar_

_del vento attraverso l'umida oscurità!_

_Sulla tomba del mio passato_

_risplende una rosa rossa in pieno rigoglio._

_Le tenebre portano via la cenere._

_lo non la rimuovo, eppure la agito._

_La nostra vita vuole ricordare_

_e il nostro desiderio dimenticare._

_Il mio mistero viene a toccarmi_

_la spalla fino a farmi paura._

_La rosa rossa è morta. _

_Così come quel che ero è ora morto._

_Potessi sperare di dimenticare, pallida cenere, _

_senza struggermi o rammaricarmi!_

_O potessi sperare di ricordare_

_senza desiderare di dimenticare!_

_Ferdiando Pessoa – Il Violinista Pazzo_

*

L'ombra magra della mia figura scivola lenta sulla spiaggia, mentre il lungo mantello nero raccoglie nelle sue falde l'umida rena. La luna splende alle mie spalle, fredda ed insensibile regina della notte, impassibile spettatrice della mia tragedia, mentre il mare piange piano le lacrime che non ho più.

Quasi trascino i piedi, un peso immane mi schiaccia a terra, e rallento sempre più il mio doloroso cammino fino a fermarmi davanti alle ceneri fumanti di quello che, fino a poche ore fa, era il mio sogno felice.

Lente volute di fumo chiaro, sospinte dalla brezza notturna, s'intrecciano nell'aria, labili fantasmi che incatenano la mia anima a questa notte.

Guardo la desolazione davanti a me, mentre il mare mormora, sommesso e monotono alle mie spalle, una nenia di morte.

Hanno bruciato tutto. Tutto.

Loro che erano i miei amici. Quelli che io ho tradito da tanto tempo.

Non mi è rimasto più nulla.

Neppure le lacrime per piangere.

Non posso farlo, perché ho già pianto invano tutte le mie lacrime, perché il mio immenso dolore ha arso anche ogni lacrima futura.

E' rimasto solo il sale, a bruciare amaramente le mie labbra.

Abbasso il capo ed i capelli, neri come la disperazione di questa notte, mi coprono il viso.

Solo cenere.

Un lungo tremito mi assale e crollo in ginocchio, le mani a stringere forte la sabbia tra le dita.

A stringere il nulla.

Sono tornato.

Sono passate ore, e del rogo della nostra casa, amore mio, ora ci sono solo ardenti ceneri che soffocano il mio cuore.

Di te non è rimasto più nulla.

Non ho più nulla.

Nemmeno mia figlia.

L'ho portata via, in salvo, lontano da qui. Lontana da Lui.

La mia bambina, la nostra piccola, adorata e desiderata bimba.

Ho dovuto farlo.

Ho dovuto rinunciare a lei, per salvarla.

Come non ho saputo fare con te, mia amata Lys.

Vi ho perduto entrambe ed ora voglio solo morire.

Non temere, lei è al sicuro e Lui non potrà mai trovarla.

Lei vivrà, senza mai sapere di noi. Senza mai sapere che sarebbe dovuta essere una maga.

L'oblio è la sua vita.

Il ricordo è la mia morte.

L'ho portata dove Lui non la cercherà mai, tra i babbani, da parenti di mio padre.

Ho cancellato la sua magia, gliel'ho strappata via, l'ho distrutta e calpestata insieme alla mia anima.

Ho dovuto farlo.

Per proteggerla da Lui.

Ora sono esausto, quasi svuotato d'ogni energia magica. Quanti arcani sortilegi ho magistralmente eseguito in questa notte maledetta, quante memorie ho modificato e quante nuove realtà ho saputo creare!

Ma ora la nostra piccina ha un futuro: gliel'ho costruito io, distruggendo il suo passato e negando il frutto del nostro amore.

Perdonami Lys.

Perdonami per averti amata.

Perdonami per averti uccisa.

Avrà il mio cognome, però, proprio come volevi tu.

Ed il tuo nome.

Come ho voluto io.

Gli unici legami che ho potuto lasciarle di noi.

Legami che lei non potrà mai comprendere.

Voldemort non la troverà mai.

Ti ho portato via tutto, bimba mia: la mamma ed il papà, il tuo passato e la tua magia.

Ma l'ho fatto solo per poterti dare di nuovo un futuro.

Ho rinunciato a te, ma solo per salvarti, solo perché ti amo.

Come sempre amerò la tua mamma.

La mia Lys.

Solo cenere ardente nel mio cuore.

L'angoscia mi assale improvvisa: mi sollevo impotente da terra, i pugni pieni di sabbia bagnata che lancio con forza disperata contro il nulla davanti a me.

Un urlo roco, spezzato, incrina il fragile silenzio notturno.

La luna continua a splendere indifferente e regale nel cielo nero ed il mare mormora parole che non comprendo più; la spuma bianca brilla sulla rena scura, mentre lucenti perle di dolore rotolano ai miei piedi, ad intessere il diadema della mia sofferenza.

Sono tornato, solo a cercare la mia morte, ora che Voldemort ha ucciso i Potter ed il loro piccolo figlio. Ora che ha eliminato il suo unico avversario, l'unico che poteva sconfiggerlo, se solo avesse avuto la possibilità di crescere, se solo io non avessi rovinato tutto rivelando quella preziosa profezia, quelle poche parole di cui non avevo capito il valore, preso com'ero nella mia assurda ambizione di conoscenza e potere.

Sono tornato per combattere contro di te, Oscuro Signore, che hai incatenato la mia anima all'oscurità e distrutto i sogni della mia perduta innocenza, riempiendomi le mani di sangue.

L'unico scopo della mia vita, ora, è combattere contro di te, in qualsiasi modo.

Silente troverà certo una soluzione, il modo per distruggerti, oltre e nonostante quella profezia, ed io sarò la sua mano, la sua arma più pericolosa: sono disposto a qualunque cosa pur di eliminare finalmente la causa prima di tutto il mio dolore e delle mie imperdonabili colpe.

La mia vita sarà a completa disposizione di Silente: per me non ha più alcun valore, ma lui saprà usarla per distruggerti.

Non ho paura di morire.

Perché la morte, ora, è il solo sogno che mi è rimasto.

Giro le spalle e me ne vado, con passo veloce e deciso.

Poi rallento, barcollo, inciampo e mi fermo, cedendo quasi al richiamo alle mie spalle.

Invece, riprendo curvo il cammino, trascinando a fatica i piedi sulla sabbia.

Devo farlo: non ho altra scelta.

La luna splende imperiosa nel cielo ed il suo argenteo riflesso illumina l'onda che rifluisce lenta sulla riva, poi si rifrange in mille rivoli nei miei occhi, neri di disperazione, vuoti di vita.

Sto andando dagli amici che ho tradito, per spiare la loro felicità, i loro festeggiamenti. Per carpire informazioni preziose.

Mi fermo ancora: un gemito esce a fatica dalle labbra serrate, mentre il cuore sussurra ancora il tuo nome nella notte.

_Lys!_

Mi giro appena: un ultimo sguardo, al nulla dietro di me.

Poi torno a fissare il nulla davanti a me e proseguo sulla mia strada, solo per avvicinarmi alla morte.

Finalmente vedo l'imponente fortezza dell'Oscurità, con le sue luci che attenuano appena la notte.

Sento i primi rumori della vittoria, gli schiamazzi della festa, le parole che s'inseguono nell'aria.

Eppure, non capisco: c'è qualcosa che non va, qualcosa di stonato.

E' paura: sento un terribile tanfo di paura.

Mi avvicino piano, guardingo: se del mio amore è rimasta solo cenere ardente, questo forse significa che Lucius mi ha infine denunciato.

Sono un traditore, tradito dal suo migliore amico.

Ma chi è il tradito e chi il traditore, in questo assurdo mondo dove il male trionfa sul bene?

Non riesco a credere a ciò che sento, non riesco a dare un significato logico alle parole senza senso che trapassano il mio cervello.

Non può essere accaduto l'impossibile, l'inverosimile, l'inammissibile.

Non può essere che un bambino di un anno abbia sconfitto l'Oscuro Signore.

Lui non può essere svanito nel nulla.

No, non può essere, non può essere scomparso, sconfitto, svanito.

Io… io sono tornato per combatterlo, per morire immolando la mia inutile vita, cercando di darle ancora almeno un misero valore, con l'ultimo, volontario sacrificio.

No, non puoi essere morto, io… _io_ _volevo morire_, soffrire e morire per espiare, almeno un poco, le mie colpe, e poi tornare dalla mia dolce Lys per abbracciarla per sempre nel silenzioso gelo della morte.

Invece sono qui, condannato a vivere, senza più alcuno scopo nella mia desolata vita, condannato alla solitaria sofferenza di un padre che si è appena strappato dal cuore la sua unica figlia, la sua sola speranza!

La mia bambina… non è più mia, non sarà mai una maga; i miei sortilegi non hanno perdono, sono Arti Oscure con un prezzo troppo alto, catene invincibili che una sola volta possono imbrigliare e stravolgere la realtà.

Fuggo via, veloce, e vorrei solo potere urlare la mia disperazione: tutto è perduto, fuorché la mia vita di dannato.

Gemiti inconsolabili sfuggono dalle mie labbra, crudelmente martoriate dai denti, mentre mi allontano di corsa verso un luogo dove nessuno mi potrà sentire.

Un urlo disumano ed interminabile squarcia infine la notte, mentre il sangue, dalle labbra lacerate dai denti che finora hanno imposto il silenzio, mi cola sul mento e dentro la bocca, caldo ed acre, maledettamente vivo.

La luna mi sorride beffarda, sovrana del nulla, algida bellezza di questa notte di disperazione.

Non ho più nulla… nulla.

Come lui, come il figlio dei Potter, lui che è orfano solo a causa mia.

Allora era vera, la profezia, anche se Silente ci credeva ben poco.

Un bambino di un anno ha sconfitto l'Oscuro Signore e mi ha condannato a vivere.

Io, che l'avevo destinato a morte certa con i suoi genitori.

Invece è vivo, mentre Lui è morto ed io non ho più nessuno scopo, nessuna battaglia da combattere, nessuna vendetta da compiere: mi sono rimasti solo la solitudine ed il rimpianto, per espiare le mie colpe, una scelta sbagliata che ha ucciso l'amore e la mia Lys e che mi ha portato via per sempre la mia bambina.

E' tutta colpa sua, di quel bambino sopravvissuto, che mi ha rubato ogni scopo nella vita e che mi ha privato della crudele sofferenza che meritavo e cui anelavo, che il Signore dei miei errori d'un tempo certo m'avrebbe spietatamente elargito, prima o poi, una volta scoperto il mio tradimento.

Ed io glielo avrei gridato in faccia, orgoglioso del coraggio della mia Lys, gli avrei urlato in viso il mio tradimento, nella disperazione della perdita d'ogni mio futuro, tranquillamente felice di poter morire.

Ora, invece, posso solo vivere e odiare Harry Potter, il Bambino Sopravvissuto.

Lucius, maledetto, tu sapevi che avrei scoperto che l'Oscuro Signore si stava recando dai Potter, seppure all'ultimo momento, sapevi che avrei potuto fermarlo, che ci avrei provato, avvertendo Silente e forse riuscendo a salvare la vita ad un bambino che non aveva alcun bisogno del mio aiuto per sopravvivere.

Ma nessuno di noi poteva saperlo, e tu volevi che il tuo Signore vincesse, quasi quanto io volevo che perdesse.

Così hai ucciso Lys, la mia piccola babbana, per non essere costretto a denunciare il mio tradimento, per non dover decretare la mia morte.

La morte della donna che amo in cambio della mia vita.

Un prezzo che non ero disposto a pagare.

Anche tu, amico mio, insieme a quel bambino, mi hai tolto tutto ciò che di più caro avevo al mondo.

Mi hai lasciato solo questa vita da dannato, questa vita che non voglio, questa vita che è solo sofferenza infinita, questa vita che nega l'amore e mi riempie solo d'odio verso me stesso.

Sono io la persona da odiare, solo io e nessun altro: odierò me stesso, intensamente e follemente, con tutto l'amore che non posso più offrire alla mia Lys ed alla mia piccina, con tutta la cupa disperazione che assilla la mia anima perduta.

Condannato a vivere e a odiarmi in ricordo dell'amore che ho bruciato.

*

Ormai l'alba è arrivata, portando con sé un nuovo e lungo giorno, privo d'ogni speranza.

Ho raccontato tutto a Silente, ogni cosa, anche tutti gli antichi sortilegi che mi hanno per sempre sottratto la mia piccola Lys.

Non l'avevo mai visto così adirato: per la prima volta, da quando lo conosco, ha alzato la voce con me, mi ha aspramente rimproverato, scuotendomi forte per le spalle, mi ha gridato che avrei dovuto fidarmi di lui e portargli mia figlia, che avrebbe saputo proteggerla in ben altro modo, che non l'avrei perduta come, invece, ho fatto con le azioni insensate d'un giovane padre sgomento.

Sono rimasto in silenzio, le labbra strettamente serrate e gli occhi fissi a terra, la disperazione a stringermi il cuore che non voleva più battere.

La mia bambina.

Mi ha guardato, ha scosso il capo e poi mi ha abbracciato, stretto.

Ma io sono rimasto rigido.

Non ho più lacrime per piangere.

Non sono più capace di piangere.

Chissà cos'avrà pensato, di un uomo che non sa più piangere.

Mi ha lasciato e ha abbassato gli occhi; lentamente, mi ha preso la mano.

Poi l'ha stretta piano, come se avesse saputo comprendere un dolore cha va oltre ogni possibilità di umana comprensione.

E' stato in quel momento che ho visto il Marchio Nero fremere appena, sulla mia pelle bianca, sbiadito ma ancora visibile.

Non scomparso, come avrebbe dovuto essere se l'Oscuro Signore fosse veramente morto.

Anche lui l'ha visto, ed è rimasto immobile, in silenzio, a guardare la conferma dell'impossibile.

Abbiamo discusso a lungo, abbiamo vagliato ogni possibilità, studiato ed approfondito ogni eventualità; ho ripercorso con Silente ogni frase pronunciata dal Signore che ha saputo vincere la morte, che aveva affermato d'essersi spinto più d'ogni altro sul sentiero dell'immortalità. Ho richiamato alla mente ogni indizio, anche quelli meno verosimili, ogni più piccola informazione, ogni minimo dettaglio, ogni infimo particolare. Ho ricordato misteriose parole di Regulus e certi suoi ambigui comportamenti.

La risposta, all'improvviso, è stata chiara: l'Oscuro Signore ha un Horcrux, nascosto chissà dove.

O, probabilmente, più di uno.

Il sole filtra pallido nel cielo nebbioso del giorno in cui nasce la mia lunga e rassegnata attesa.

Arriverà anche il momento della mia vendetta ed io non mi farò cogliere impreparato.

Ora so che Lui tornerà e ho di nuovo uno scopo nella vita: attendere pazientemente il suo ritorno e poi tornare a combatterlo, facendogli credere d'essergli sempre stato fedele, di essergli ancora fedele. Rimanendo al suo fianco, baciando ancora l'orlo di tenebra della sua veste, ma solo per scoprire dove nasconde i suoi Horcrux.

Mi preparerò con meticolosa cura: sono già un buon Occlumante, ma diventerò il migliore, e saprò ingannarlo come nessuno mai l'ha saputo fare, prima di me.

Dovrò lavorarmi parecchio anche Lucius, convincerlo d'essermi ricreduto, d'aver capito la lezione che mi ha impartito. Anche se continuerà a dubitare di me, non mi tradirà… e non ci sarà nessun'altra Lys che Lucius potrà uccidere per fermarmi, questa volta.

Non cercherò mai la mia piccola Lys, anche se potrei farlo, così Lucius non avrà alcuna arma contro di me, e neppure l'Oscuro, quando finalmente sarà tornato, non saprà mai nulla di lei. Averla vicina, vorrebbe dire esporla ad un mortale pericolo e già la mia adorata Lys è morta per causa mia.

Mia figlia, almeno, deve vivere; anche se questo, per me, vuol dire averla per sempre perduta.

L'ambiguità del mio comportamento sarà perfetta, perfino i nuovi amici di oggi dubiteranno di me, mi sospetteranno d'essere ancora un Mangiamorte: però si fideranno e mi accetteranno, perché così vuole Silente.

Ma io rimarrò solo, per sempre, odiandomi e facendomi odiare da tutti, senza più amore, senza più amici. Indosserò una maschera disgustosa, che terrà tutti a distanza, lontani da un uomo che non sa più piangere, discosti da un uomo che ha un solo scopo nella vita: liberare il mondo dall'Oscuro Signore.

Condannato a vivere, con la morte nel cuore.

Ed a vedere quegli occhi, ogni giorno, quando lui arriverà a Hogwarts, tra dieci anni.

Occhi verdi, come quelli della figlia che non ho più.

Verde come la speranza che mai più albergherà nel mio cuore.

Verde come la gioventù che ho bruciato in una scelta folle.

Verde come il lampo dell'_Avada Kedavra _che un giorno spegnerà per sempre la vita dell'Oscuro, e non ha alcuna importanza se non sarò io a lanciarlo, ma il bambino che mi ha condannato a vivere.

Un bambino che odio, solo per poter ancor più odiare me stesso, la vera e sola causa di tutto.

*

Quasi quindici anni fa: era la notte di Halloween, la notte dei morti viventi, la notte in cui un bambino che doveva morire è sopravvissuto grazie all'amore, la notte in cui il più oscuro dei maghi ha sconfitto la morte.

La notte in cui ho perso tutto.

La notte in cui sono rimasto solo, morto nell'anima ma condannato a vivere.

A vivere solo per poter lentamente morire, giorno per giorno, di dolore e rimpianto.

Condannato a vivere una vita fatta solo di passato, dove la metodica attesa di un futuro di morte si è sostituita alle mie giovanili speranze, furiosamente bruciate in un grande rogo nella notte di Halloween: faville di brace alte nel cielo scuro, a portare l'odio dove un tempo c'era l'amore, a lasciare cenere impalpabile che il vento dissolve piano, stemperando la mia vita nel nero, freddo e silenzioso, della notte dei morti viventi.

Così è stata la mia triste e solitaria vita: attesa di un nulla intriso d'odio, speranza di vendetta gelosamente conservata e ferocemente alimentata giorno per giorno, viso duro e impassibile che è diventato una maschera ripugnante ed occhi vuoti, pieni d'oscurità e senza vita, che non sanno più che cos'è l'amore.

Senza più lacrime.

Le ho piante tutte in quella notte dannata, davanti al rogo del mio unico amore, mentre rinnegavo mia figlia pur di salvarla da me stesso.

Senza più lacrime per poter piangere i miei rimpianti, senza più lacrime per poter lavare via i miei rimorsi e le mie colpe.

Condannato a vivere e a ricordare un sogno, senza più essere capace di sognare.

*

Il mio destino s'è compiuto, oggi, quando il terzo anello di fuoco ha incatenato la mia mano tremante a quella bianca ed elegante di Narcissa: non ucciderò _mai_ Albus!

Così, finalmente, potrò morire!

FINE

_(Questa storia è ancora più triste della precedente ed ancora si chiude su una convinzione sbagliata di Severus. Quindi, anche questa volta non sarà una vera e definitiva fine.)_

15


End file.
